The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 127
Plot Summary Things are going extremely crazy in the Muppet Theater when a swarm of dust balls fly around causing everybody including Fozzie to sneeze uncontrollably, but luckilly, their guest star, Ian McShane's got a vaccum cleaner that nobody needs to plug in. Cold Opening * Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Ian McShane's dressing room door 3 times and tells him 18 2nds 'til curtain and Ian agrees to do the show with them. * The All-New Muppet Show theme song:Gonzo's bugle imitates a seagull's cry. * Opening musical number: Scooter, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Rizzo, Dr. Strangepork, Clifford, Lips, Walter, Bean and Robin sing All Star. * Waldorf comments to Statler that he could use a little bit of speed himself and Statler agrees with him. * Bear on Patrol sketch number: Lips is framed for breaking a golden teacup, but he proves to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he didn't do it. * Statler comments to Waldorf that he's never seen somebody break a golden teacup before in his entire life and Waldorf comments to Statler that he's never heard it crash right down on the kitchen floor. * Pigs in Space ''sketch number: Dr. Strangepork's invention, the Ping Pong Ball Shooter, shoots out ping pong balls all over the Swine Trek. * Waldorf comments to Statler that he's played ping pong before in his younger years and Statler comments to Waldorf that he's played soft ball in his younger years himself. * ''Veterinarian's Hospital sketch number: Big Mean Carl is the patient for having a frog in his throat which gets Robin ticked off. * Talk Spot: Kermit and Ian speak to 1 another about what they like to do on a cold rainy weather. * The Swedish Chef sketch number: A Peanut butter, clover honey and banana sandwich comes to life * Statler comments to Waldorf that he's seen lots of talking sandwiches in his entire life and Waldorf comments to Statler that he's seen lots of talking vegetables and fruits himself lately. * Muppet Labs sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new invention: the Ice Cream Maker 200, which sprays vanilla whipped cream in Beaker's face. * Closing musical number: Lew Zealand, Floyd, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Crazy Harry, Louis Kazagger, Fozzie and Gonzo sing Wake Me Up When September Ends. Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Uncle Deadly, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand and Louis Kazagger (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam, Animal, George, Marvin Suggs and the Newsman (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef and Big Mean Carl (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Beaker and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Doris and Skeeter (voices) * Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Statler, Lips and Link Hogthrob (voices) * Ryan Dillon as the Talking Peanut Butter, Clover Honey and Banana Sandwich (voice) Transcript ''The All-New Muppet Show''/Episode 127 transcriptCategory:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show